


Stargazing

by tsukithewolf



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fanfic done for a zine, POV Second Person, Silly, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 07:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukithewolf/pseuds/tsukithewolf
Summary: Saeyoung takes you stargazing.





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> The other fanfic I did for the same zine. I don't think the artist for this one ever posted the art for this, so I don't have a link for that one.
> 
> Enjoy! I like this one for its simplicity.

“Where are you taking me?” You giggled as you once again stumbled against the difficult terrain. Your feet kept sinking deeper into the snow, trudging your way along with just Saeyoung’s hands along your shoulders to guide you. The blindfold over your eyes didn’t mean much considering as far as you could tell there were no lights around for you to see anyway. Only occasionally did a flash of light occur, but you could guess that as being Saeyoung’s flashlight.

  
“You keep asking, and I’ll start making up answers!” Saeyoung warned, a pleasant amount of amusement and eagerness lacing his voice. It made your heart warm even as your nose and ears rebelled against the bitter cold. It was always good to hear him so happy. You didn’t know what he had planned, but you could only imagine it would be something good. It wasn’t often he sprung surprise dates on you. If you could really call this a date. Honestly you wouldn’t have been super surprised if he took you outside just to see a rabbit. In this case, however, a car drive and a hike through what sounded like either a field or a small forest (it was hard to tell with all of the snow underfoot) made at least that scenario unlikely. It only spiked your curiosity all of the more.

  
“Ooh, that sounds fun!” You told him, reaching backwards to pat at him. You managed to find his side and grabbed onto the pocket there, tugging on it a bit. “Where are you taking me?”

  
“I have a car I’m taking you to so I can kidnap you.” He joked.

  
“And abandon the rental car? Saeyoung, how dare you!” You scolded, playfully scandalized. “Besides, you could easily kidnap me in other ways.”

  
“I have to at least make it feel like a kidnapping, babe.”

  
“Where are you taking me?” You tried again.

  
“Well, the mothership finally contacted me. I’ve been lying this whole time. I’m actually the king of an alien race and now it’s time for you to become my queen.”

  
“Finally!” You cried. Saeyoung stumbled somewhat against you as he pressed his face to the juncture of your shoulder and neck shaking with silent laughter. Your grin only broadened a bit more. He really was in a good mood. What did he have planned for you? You decided to ask. “Are we almost there yet?”

 

“Yup! Okay, stop!” He pulled you to a stop. “Stay right here and keep the blindfold on! Gotta set up!”

  
“Ah yes, the homing beacon.”

  
“Exactly. See? You really _will_ be a great queen!” You listened silently as Saeyoung hurried around you. You heard two different blankets being flicked out and realized they must have been from the backpack you had seen Saeyoung wearing before he had blindfolded you. You crossed your arms and shivered as the wind cut through you. It didn’t seem like there was any sort of protection around you. You couldn’t even hear cars in the distance. Exactly how far did you two walk? Or, rather, where were you both that you couldn’t hear civilization? You could only pick up the occasional sound of birds.

  
“Saeyoung?” You asked when you heard him murmur something under his breath. There was the click of the flashlight turning off as well, and what little light that had slipped through the blindfold quickly turned to utter darkness.

  
“Just talking to myself. I’m almost ready. Um...” He hummed in contemplation, and then you felt your arms gently pulled apart and your hands grabbed. “Come over here.” You allowed yourself to be tugged blindly to wherever it was Saeyoung was taking you before he stopped you again and coaxed you to sit down. You carefully fell into sitting on the blanket laid out upon the snow, sinking only just a bit. The blanket did nothing to really keep any of the cold out, but you supposed it was the thought that counted. Right afterwards Saeyoung plopped down next to you, sinking in a bit farther in the snow and crying out briefly and making you laugh before he settled close to you. His body heat took a moment before it began to seep through your coat. You cuddled up close to him as another blanket was wrapped around both of your shoulders.

  
“Cozy and kinky.” You teased, shooting him a teasing smirk that you hoped was aimed in the right direction.

  
“Shh, don’t ruin the cuteness with your devious self!” He scolded, sounding only a bit flustered before his hand tipped your face back. “Look up.” He murmured. You took notice of the softer tone, hushed against the snowy landscape. Protected from a majority of the chill, you found a new mood taking a hold of you both. When you were looking up, Saeyoung pulled off your blindfold. Instantly your eyes were greeted with the sight of what seemed like countless stars. You gaped, eyes darting around the sky to take in all of the speckles of light. You had never seen so many stars in your life!

  
“Oh my God...” You breathed, positively stunned. “Saeyoung, what is this?”

  
“When I was told we were going so far up north for RFA reasons, I just knew that we had to go stargazing.” He confessed to you, leaning closer so that his arm was wrapped around behind your back. You broke your stare away from the sky long enough to look at him, only to find him gazing back at you softly. Even though you couldn’t really see him at all, it still stole your breath away. You would kiss him if you didn’t want to finish listening to his explanation. He turned his head away to look at the sky as well. “It wasn’t difficult to locate a good clearing using satellite GPS. And with it being a new moon tonight, there’s nothing to block the view.”

  
You watched him for a moment longer before also turning back to the sky. Briefly you took note of the few constellations you recognized, but found your gaze dancing between the stars unable to lavish your attention on just one. You never expected something like this, but probably should’ve in retrospect. Where else would Saeyoung have taken you in the dead of night? What sleepiness that had clung to you had been blown away by this beautiful discovery.

  
A long silence permeated the air between you two, dragging you both to lay on your backs to no longer hurt your necks. The only sounds were the wind and the two of you shifting to cover yourselves better with the blanket. After what seemed like an eternity, Saeyoung finally spoke up again. “Do you like it?” He asked almost shyly.

  
“Like it?” You huffed in disbelief as you smiled widely and turned your head to look at him. “I love it! God, Saeyoung, this is amazing!”

  
Saeyoung’s answering smile seemed brighter than anything else around you. You personally didn’t think the moon needed to be out to block out the stars when all you could see was this man in front of you. “Want me to tell you all about them? I looked up what constellations are in the sky right now! Ah, I kind of wish I had a telescope so we could see them a bit better.”

  
“I want to hear them.” You agreed. You tucked yourself in closer against his warmth and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “And then once you do, let’s make up stories for them!”

  
Saeyoung’s face brightened with delight, his fingers linking with yours in excitement. “That’s a great idea! You really were meant to be an outer space queen!”

 

You bit your lip, pleased. “Of course I am. As long as I’m here with my alien king, of course.”

  
Saeyoung rolled up a bit and leaned over you, blocking out the sky briefly to press a lingering kiss to your lips. The chilled frames of his glasses pressed to your cheeks and made you sigh. This was much better than sleeping, you decided. When he rolled back to his previous position, he slipped a hand free of the cocoon the two of you had made with your blanket and pointed at a set of stars, leaning his face close to yours. “See that one? If you look closely, it’s actually a galaxy…”

 


End file.
